


170cm阳光

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 有一颗小太阳种在我眼里。





	170cm阳光

**Author's Note:**

> *原梗名“can’t take my eyes off you”  
> *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人，借用一句“谁上升谁肾亏”   
> *头像是甘太太的画，已取得甘太太本人授权  
> *可能是薛定谔的大甜饼（们）  
> *可爱他们的，OOC我的  
> *准备好迎接糖的掉落了么？  
> *然而这还是一个搞事  
> *和上次【温馨30题】一样  
> *来自[洛神组]  
> *想跑？跑不掉了  
> *文/[洛神组]月下眠  
> *樱花妹视角

今天对于我们冰迷来说绝对是个值得庆祝的大日子——我们那位没退役时不上综艺退役后也依旧不上综艺就算是再怎么邀请也不上综艺的羽生大佬，参加了一个访谈类的综艺节目，今天就是正式播出的日子。

我守在电视机前等着节目开播，顺便期待着主持人能问出什么比较好玩的问题。如果能知道羽生左手无名指上戴了十年的戒指的另一半在哪就更好了。

不不，我是理智的冰迷不是毒唯，当然会祝福的。

晚上八点，不管我有没有准备好瓜或者瓜子，反正节目是准时开始了。

预热阶段的问题总是中规中矩，说了点“啊不久之后会去中国参加冰上盛典”以及“少年组的孩子们可以做2Lz”之类关于滑冰的话题之后，问题朝着冰迷喜闻乐见的方向发展。

“所有人都说羽生选手您是一个自制力超高的人，但是我们都很好奇，您有没有控制不住自己的时候呢？”

中村君，好样的，问出了我们的心声！

我本来以为羽生会好好思考一下然后谨慎却带着遗憾地回复“没有”，没想到这位大佬直接坦坦荡荡地点头，附赠一个浅笑：“当然有啦，其实时候还不少呢。”

什么！我被手里撒了盐的瓜呛到了，有点难受，处理好自己的时候，大佬似乎不介意分享一下以前自制力失控的时候，清清嗓子摆正了手里的Pooh。

“第一次发现自己居然会失控的时候大概是……2013年？反正就是，会盯着别人的跳跃看个不停。”

“wow！”中村君稍稍瞪大了眼睛，“羽生君会为别人的跳跃感到惊奇吗？明明自己是ISU承认的第一个在国际大赛中Clean掉4Lo的选手才对。”

“虽然还是青年组的选手，但是他的3Lz+3T真的太飘逸了。据我的目测他的腾空高度至少有60厘米，这在青年组选手当中真的是很不可思议的一件事。所以当然就，拿iTouch把他的节目下载下来，反反复复看他的跳跃。太惊艳了。”大佬一本正经地开始夸人，当时青年组都有谁我并不很清楚，思考了半天也没闹明白他在说谁。

“真是优秀的小家伙儿呢。”中村君点点头，他对花样滑冰的了解不很深入，至少对腾空高度没什么概念。“羽生君说第一次？以后还有咯？”

中村君不愧是优秀主持人，华点发现得真快呢，我想。

“有的。”羽生大佬低头笑了一下，似乎想起了什么有意思的事情，“2015年他就升组了嘛，当时我在想‘他终于来到成年组了’。一开始我还不是很明白自己为什么这么想，一看他节目我就知道了。我当时在想，那可是GOE+2还多的4Lz+3T呀！他用这种方式这么高调地和世界打招呼吗？”大佬咯咯笑开了，眼睛眯成了一条缝。

我啃了口瓜，习以为常地点点头。羽生大佬又开始夸博洋小可爱了，习惯就好习惯就好。而且博洋小可爱就是超可爱超厉害！不接受任何反驳！

“啊，博洋金选手超级轻盈的跳跃！”中村君有点激动，眼睛都亮了。

“是吧！不怪我要一直看着他，根本就是他太优秀了。而且他的虎牙，真的没有哪个日本人能抵挡，我说真的。”

“哦！虎牙！”中村君显然是回忆起了那个蹲在挡板下笑得超级灿烂的小天使，也扬起了嘴角。

我跟着点头。没有任何一个日本人可以抗拒虎牙。没有。

“后来就克制不住地看他嘛，可爱的笑容当然还有虎牙。17年芬兰的时候还被粉丝嘲笑了好久呢……就因为他笑得太开心我一直在看他啊！都是假粉丝，哪有嘲笑正主的啊！”大佬似乎开启了我的中国朋友跟我吐槽的“皮皮柚”的一面，开始滔滔不绝，“他笑起来像个小太阳，他说话的时候声音软软嫩嫩的，他的手腕和他的劳力士配在一起特别好看，他后来害羞的时候明明冰迷们尖叫声都要掀翻房顶了！到最后一个个的都嘲笑我看他的眼神太温柔。”

“呃……羽生君自己没看过吗？当时的眼神真的要拧出水了。”中村君翻出手机找了找，看起来是调出了那张照片，“喏，一向让人觉得再亲近也有距离感的羽生君，人设有些崩了哦？”

没错，人设什么的都是假的。我吃完了瓜，开始嗑瓜子。

“啊呀呀！”羽生大佬捂住了脸，笑了好一会儿才缓过来，“以后看见他就很难控制住自己啦反正……大概和有些粉丝看到他就想捏捏他的脸揉揉他的头差不多的心态吧，唯一不同的是他一直喜欢我，我做什么他都不会不开心！然后就是控制不住地想要抱抱，只要在一个冰场里就想和他玩，我看着他就会特别放松，所以就不自觉地一直看着他啦。”

“是平昌时候的事情？”中村回忆着。

可不是嘛。一个平昌，人设彻底崩塌。我真的不知道你居然是会提前一个小时看别人合乐、练习的时候看着摔倒的博洋君微笑、六练的时候还能分心鼓励博洋君的羽生结弦。

“后来我退役了没什么要紧事情，可不是就更控制不住自己了。”

中村君点点头，看着无意多说下去的羽生大佬，重新开始引导节目：“羽生君，我们为你准备了一份惊喜。本来还担心你会不喜欢，现在看来应该是没错。”他对着对讲机说了什么，然后演播厅的门开了，出来一个红着耳朵的博洋君。

我的瓜子掉了。大佬显然也没想到自己暗搓搓夸人的时候正主就在后面听，羞恼地把脑袋埋进了Pooh的后背上。

等等，博洋君避开麦克风说了什么。

“什么啊，结弦又开始不分场合地说咱俩那些破事了。”是这句，绝对没错。我用我的英语成绩和读唇语能力发誓。对不起，我有一种他俩是老夫老夫的错觉。

中间我被老板一个紧急电话call走错过了一部分内容，磨磨唧唧的老板终于把任务布置完之后，我回来赶上了他俩和其他嘉宾一起玩游戏的尾巴。疯疯癫癫一起闹腾之后，博洋君衣衫不整地坐在沙发上喘气，脖子上一点亮光。一只戒指。

本来我没觉得有什么，然后大佬一脸惊悚地把戒指自然而又迅速地放回博洋君衣服领子的时候，我突然意识到了一个秘密。也许马上就不是秘密了。

大佬，你的爱人藏不住了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *补个档而已，不是新搞事


End file.
